Molly just might
by Olego
Summary: Kevin has a surprise for Scotty.


**Author's note**: I'm just guessing when it comes to the timeline here, allow some artistic freedom. :)

_Sunday_

Scotty opens his eyes and sees the bedroom ceiling. For a second he feels like he's going to fall, but then he realizes he's laying on his back in the middle of the bed, and there is something on top of him. He lifts his head only an inch up to see what's heavy on his stomach. The sight of Kevin, sleeping with his head on Scotty's belly, hits him at the same time as the headache does.

His head bounces back on the bed and all memories of last night comes back.

****

_Saturday afternoon_

"I have a surprise for you." Kevin walks in the front door and kisses his husband when passing the computer where Scotty is seated. Scotty watches Kevin enter the kitchen carrying a box from a pastry.

"You sound cheerful." He states.

Kevin returns without the box, throwing his jacket on the couch. He takes Scotty's hand and draws him up for a kiss.

"How can I be anything but?" Kevin asks, deepening the kiss while encircling Scotty's waist. Scotty willingly agrees to the embrace, slipping his hands under Kevin's shirt, stroking his chest. It's only seconds until Scotty lands on top of Kevin's jacket, with Kevin on top of him and with both of them knowing exactly where this is going.

Kevin barely gets the job done before getting up to collect his cloths. Scotty stays on the couch, enjoying watching naked Kevin search through piles of cloths to dress himself. He finds Scotty's t-shirt and throws it his way.

"You don't want to be naked when our guests arrive, do you?" Kevin asks. Scotty is quickly on his feet, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Our what?" A flash for Scotty's inner eye shows how hundreds of Walkers invade their clean and quiet loft, stomping and prancing until the floor breaks. Good luck explaining that to the downstairs neighbors. Scotty knows how much they hear from their loft after getting some very interesting looks after a rather wild sex experiment a couple of weeks ago.

"Just some people. Don't worry, it's not my family." Kevin buckles his pants, grinning in victory when defeating his nakedness. "Not the whole thing anyway." He adds.

"And you just assumed I would like our home to be invaded by people on a Saturday night." Scotty understands that his voice might sound a bit more harsh than what he thought it would, but still. This was one of those things that Kevin did repeatedly, not understanding how insignificant it made Scotty feel.

"But I…" Kevin starts, his smile faded fast. "I invited all your friends. Quinn and Jordan and Mario and… the others." Kevin says. His voice is weak, and Scotty understands that Kevin obviously did this for him.

"Kev…" Scotty walks over to Kevin, giving him a quick hug and a peck on his lips. "I know you mean well, and I'm sure it'll be great. Who's more coming. And why?" He keeps his arms around Kevin's waist, watching as the glee returns to Kevin's face.

"Well, Sarah and maybe Justin. Phillip didn't know if he could make it, he had to find a baby-sitter, and Josie wasn't sure she was in the mood after work. But Quinn, Jordan, Mario and Sarah are all confirmed, arriving with myrrh, gold and incense." Kevin says. "For you, of course." He adds.

"And the why?" Scotty reminds.

"That's the real surprise." Kevin says. "Now, why don't you put some pants on, and I'll fix some things before they arrive." Kevin pulls away from Scotty and leaves for the kitchen. Scotty stands in the middle of the living room for a while, more and more intrigued about what is going on. What could Kevin want to surprise him with?

Only half an hour later the doorbell rings. Scotty opens the door to find Sarah there, holding a big bag and a wrapped present. She hands the bag over to Scotty, hanging on to the gift.

"This is the food I promised Kevin to bring." She walks in, kissing Scotty on the cheek.

He greets her and delivers the food bag in the kitchen where Kevin is preparing foods too. Scotty had curiously peeked into the kitchen when Kevin had started rattling in there, but he had soon be chased away, told to mind his own business.

"This is for the both of you, but you can't have it yet." Sarah gestures at the gift and puts it on the coffee table. She looks around, nodding approvingly when she sees the picture of Paige and Cooper from a couple of months ago when Kevin and Scotty had baby-sat for them.

"I didn't know this place could hold this many people." She says.

"It doesn't." Scotty replies. "I guess we'll eat in shifts." He jokes. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Oh, no problem, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sarah says.

"Really?" Scotty says, hoping she will accidentally give him a clue to why this is happening.

Just then Kevin emerges from the kitchen. He's carefully carrying a tray with cocktails on it. He offers one to Sarah who hungrily accepts, and then he turns to Scotty who also takes one.

"What is this?" Scotty asks, looking at the deep pink fluid.

"This is a Molly's Strawberry Daiquiri. Enjoy." He makes a little bow and walks back into the kitchen. Sarah, used to seeing her little brother sarcastic, looks after him eyes big as if she had seen a ghost.

"He seems cheerful." She says. "What did you do to make him like that?" Sarah asks, looking at Scotty. Scotty feels his cheeks getting redder.

"Nothing. He was like that when he got home." He sees Sarah is about to reply something that would reveal more than he wishes to his sister-in-law, and when the doorbell rings again he rushes over to open.

Quinn, Mario and Jordan stand in the hallway, dressed up to the nines, carrying flowers and gifts. Quinn kisses Scotty loudly on the mouth and puts a bouquet of flowers in his hands before entering the loft to greet Sarah. Mario and Jordan follow, with more gifts and injunctions not to open anything.

Kevin again comes to greet the guests with the smoothie looking drinks, politely asking how everyone was doing. He drags Sarah with him into the kitchen to help with the food.

"Guys, what's going on?" Scotty asks when they're alone.

"Sorry, hun, we can't tell you." Mario explains. "Kevin made us swear." He takes a sip of his drink and makes an approving noise. "This is really good."

The others follow his lead and all seem to enjoy the taste, sweet like a fruit soda and very dangerous when not noticing the amount of alcohol in it. Scotty, however, feels like he is going to burst with suspence any minute now.

When Sarah and Kevin start to carry out small plates with lots of different food on, he can finally see an end to the waiting. Someone asks if anyone else is expected, and even though Scotty would love to meet Phillip and Josie, finding out what tonight was seemed like a bigger concern. Someone answered and had heard they weren't going to make it, and so everyone dug into the food.

Scotty was on needles and pins the entire meal, sipping the daiquiri, nibbling on different dishes, but not being able to focus on the conversations in the room. Of course he noticed how easily the talk flowed between all of them, well except for himself.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks him quietly, his breath smelling softly from the daiquiri. "You're very silent."

"Nothing. Just… curious." Scotty smiles briefly and Kevin grins like an idiot back at him.

"I…" He starts, talking louder now and the whole room gets silent. "I guess it's time to reveal why we're here today." Kevin sees Scotty's eyes widen with uncontrollable anticipation. "Today, my love," Kevin says, looking straight at Scotty. "Is exactly three years since we first met."

The room is quickly buried in "Awww"s and "How sweet"s. Kevin kisses him in front of them all, sending a tickling feeling down Scotty's spine. The gifts are more or less obvious for them to enjoy _together_, Scotty glad that Kevin is a bit drunk from the delicious daiquiris, because this way he doesn't look like he wants to hide away from them all, but rather makes insinuations about using them.

Scotty crawls up to Kevin, enjoying sitting close on the couch, having a good time with friends as the room gets blurry and the conversation topics bolder. Sarah is the first one to call it a night. She calls a cab to take her home safely, and Jordan bums a ride when it turns out he lives close by Sarah.

Mario and Quinn stay for another while, but found their cue to leave when the couple on the couch seemed to be more interested in each other than in them, and not really caring that they had audience.

Scotty hardly notices when the door closes after the last guests, mostly because Kevin has already started undressing him.

"Why don't we move this party to the bedroom?" Scotty suggests. He takes Kevin's hand in his and stands up, and they're both lucky to be holding on to something, because the room is spinning around.

"What was in that daiquiri?" Scotty asks.

"Pretty much just strawberry and rum, but it was good." Kevin says in a voice suggesting something more like rum and more rum. Scotty giggles and takes a glass of daiquiri, handing it over to Kevin. With his free hand he fetches one of the gifts they got. He watches Kevin sip the drink while the twosome slowly start moving towards the bedroom. He wiggles the package in his hand, singing lightly:

"A little something for Scotty and a little something for Kevin."


End file.
